One Letter At A Time
by GwenCooper92
Summary: She knew they would meet again eventually. But until that day she took everything one letter at a time. A/A
1. The First One To Arrive

Ariadne lay on the bed in her hotel room idly flicking the chess piece over watching as it clattered on the bedside table before picking it up and tipping it once more. She still couldn't get over what she had just been involved in. The things she had seen in the last few months. Everything she thought could never exist really did. And one thing she never thought existed but deep down she always knew did was the feelings she held towards a certain point man.

She closed her eyes and imagined him lying next to her arms wrapped around her tightly as if to shield her from everything that could harm her. But she was so emotionally exhausted that even that hurt her head. She wanted to get up to make herself a coffee but she was physically drained as well as emotionally therefore she surrendered herself to the duvet's closing her eyes and trying to aim her thought towards Arthur.

Ariadne hoped that if she could fall asleep thinking of him that she would be able to dream. Dream of the two of them, having a life together, growing old together but her thoughts on that track abruptly ended when she remembered what happened with Mal and Cobb. She involuntarily shivered at the thought of the woman who killed her once in her dream.

Sighing she rubbed her tired eyes willing the woman's face out of her thoughts but there was no such look. Whatever she would think Mal would appear standing from a distance. She knew she could never hurt her anymore, she was dead, Ariadne had shot her herself but still she stayed watching the younger woman's every movement. Shaking the visions from her head she opened her eyes and stared up at the plain ceiling.

She hadn't realized how much she cared for Arthur until he was gone. Out of the country and out of her life. Her heart ached dully as she thought of his face. A face she figured she would never see again. _Maybe I wouldn't have fallen like this if he hadn't have asked me to kiss him?_ She pondered running a hand through her brown hair.

Ariadne remembered that kiss vividly. She remembered how she didn't even hesitate as he asked her to kiss him and she kissed his lips which were surprisingly soft without a second thought. She didn't want to pull away from him and it took every bit of her will power to move away from the man who held so much power over her. Not that he intentionally did so. They were on a job and that was the main focus. But she knew he had felt the spark that ignited between them as their lips brushed together gently as if they were molded to fit each other's.

_'It was worth a shot'_ he grinned afterwards and she couldn't help but smile at his charm. So he had intended it, not just to draw attention to them. He had wanted to kiss her. _But was it worth it_, her hopes soared but right now they were drastically falling back down.

A knock at the door shook her out of her reverie and she slowly dragged herself off of the bed her body and head throbbing in the process. Groaning lightly she moved her hair out of her face and slowly opened the door. Standing there was one of the waiters who in his hand sat a large silver plate with a small square letter addressed to her folded on it.

"This is for you miss" he said graciously handing her the letter and with a final smile he turned on his heel and walked away dropping the plate under his arm. She watched him go and finally shut the door. She leaned back against it wondering who would write to her, and how they knew where she was.

Rubbing her temples lightly she walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge pulling a neatly folded bit of paper out of the envelope. Opening it she was net with neat handwriting.

_Ariadne,_

_Cobb said we couldn't see each other for at least a month as it is still dangerous. But that doesn't mean I can't write to you now does it. It feels as if I've known you my entire life but I guess that's what being in a dream world for such a long time does to you. We are all lucky to escape the inception with our lives, and if it wasn't for you and your genius mazes and incredible courage to follow Cobb down to limbo then I doubt I would be writing to you and you wouldn't be reading this letter._

_I just want to let you know that I'll never be that far away from you, as we speak I'm only down the road but I'm not going to say where because it could cause a lot of trouble if I did. As soon as the month is over we will meet face to face whether you like it or not because I simply need to see you. There's no harm in taking you out for a few drinks and a meal I hope._

_The next few weeks are going to be hard and they are going to be lonely but I know without a shadow of a doubt you'll get through it. Your work is impeccable as is your mind and that is what gives you your strength. Your dreams will begin to fade and eventually you will stop dreaming completely and as hard as a realization like that is you will dream again. Except in these dreams you have the power to control everything inside it. The hunger for a dream is intense and you'll be feeling as if you've been weaned off heroin. But you have to fight it at least for this month until I can see that you truly are fine._

_But for now lets just take this one letter at a time shall we._

_Yours always Ariadne,_

_Arthur x_

A dopey grin fell across her face as she clutched the letter tightly in her fist. Her heart was racing and she re read it once more his comforting words soothing her every worry and easing the pain she was feeling. And she thought about her earlier question. _Was it really worth it?._

But after this letter she knew it was. Every atom of her knew that in the end they would meet again. One letter at a time.

* * *

**So I loved inception and I thought it was such a remarkable film that I just had to write this :D hope you all enjoyed guys. Seriously thought these two were so good together and I had to get this fic off my chest so if you liked guys please review the inspiration keeps me going x**


	2. Watching From The Window

Ariadne slowly cracked open her eyes squinting as the harsh sunlight shone through the curtains and onto her face. Grumbling to herself she rolled over burying her head into her pillow trying to block out the brightness. Her head felt as if it was on fire as she tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. Deciding it was no use she threw the quilts off of her and got to her feet stretching her arms high above her head. Looking down she saw the neatly written letter and her heart fluttered as the paper touched her hands. Just touching that paper made her feel as if she was with him and he was speaking those words instead of writing them. _Who knew Arthur was a romantic_. She'd have never thought with his clean cut and professional that he had suh words inside of him. She grinned wildly at the thought and placed the letter down nicely before walking over to the kitchen area of the room. Her eyes flicked to the clock and she was shocked at what it said. 1:24pm.

She pressed down the button on the kettle and stood there her thoughts wandering to the point man. He was near. He wasn't in another country and he most definitely wasn't out of her life if the letter was anything to go by. He stuck around for her, to watch her from a distance and to make sure she would stay sane. Arthur already knew what it was like after a job.

Finally the kettle clicked indicating that it had boiled and she made herself a nice strong coffee. She scurried across the room and back onto the bed placing it on the bedside table. As she put it down she put her finger on her chess piece and tipped it and it clattered onto the hard wood. Reality. It didn't seem the same any more, nothing did really. In the dream everyone abided by her rules. _Well except for Mal_ she grumbled inwardly taking a sip form the piping hot beverage. She was god, she had the power to do anything, to create a whole new world that she could get lost in. But that was trouble and that was the addiction. To be able to escape your problems by jumping literally into your own little world which is only for you. You begin to lose the concept of what is real and what is not. _Look at Mal_ she thought again and she slapped herself on the forehead scolding herself inwardly for mentioning the woman again. She knew she was being haunted, but for what reason she didn't have the foggiest.

Her eyes fell on the letter once more and her eyes lit up. _One letter at a time_. That meant that he would keep sending them to her, but with no return address she couldn't send them back and that made her heart drop slightly. But then his words rang in her head and she could put his voice to them, _I'm only down the road, I'll always be near_, so whatever she did she knew that he would be watching and she wouldn't have to write back because Arthur was right there with her.

Arthur was sat in his hotel suite hands behind his head as he _leaned back casually in his chair. His eyes were shut lightly and his thoughts lingered on the architect who was in the hotel right next to him. How did she react to the letter?, is she frightened?, does she really like me like that?. _These questions continually struck him as he thought about how she must be feeling now. _Confused, angry, happy_. He silently prayed that it was the latter. He never wanted to hurt her only to make her feel safe knowing that he will be around.

Sighing he went back onto all fours of the chair and rubbed his face tiredly. No matter how tired he was he had still been up early, showered and shaved away his stubble which had been starting to build. He always prided himself on his clean cut image. It was easier to hide behind his outfit then let people in. It helped him keep up his professionalism therefore people wouldn't pry for information off of him other than business.

But that all changed when Ariadne turned up. She was all bright eyed and bushy tailed as she began to learn about the new world she was entering. And he was the one who helped train her. He did a lot more then what Cobb did, Cobb trained the basics but Arthur was the one who showed her how to do everything. Not that he had to show her much because she had clicked to this new life with ease. Her architecture was the best he had ever seen and he had seen a few in his time. And her imagination the sheer control she had over her mind was astounding. And that's what drew him to her.

She was different. She loved the dream world but she still had her morals. How many times he had seen her throw down her pencils and push her sketches off of the desk questioning whether they were doing the right thing. Whether they had the right to steal this stuff from an innocent man.

But her creativity was unquestionable. Her designs for every level were flawless and he knew that if it was Nash that had designed them as good as he was they wouldn't have had a hope in hell. She had such a talent that he wanted to know more about it. What other talents she had.

And when he asked her for that kiss. He may have looked calm to her but inside he was quivering. He hadn't felt like that about anyone and to just try and cover it over, incorporate a kiss on the job was risky but at that moment he didn't care. He only pulled away because he knew he had to. If he had a choice then he would have kept her there for as long as possible but in their situation it was just too dangerous.

Slowly he got up from his chair and looked out of the window straight at the room across from his. And that's when he saw her gliding gracefully back and forth around the room as she busied herself with straightening the room out so it looked livable. A small smile graced his face as he watched her nervously run a hand through her brown hair trying to find anything else to do that would occupy her.

Finally after what seemed like hours she finally slumped down at the desk which was right next to the window and picking up a pen and some paper she began to draw. Arthur knew what she was doing. She was building her mazes, trying to get herself lost in them to escape what she was in at the moment. Anything was a better alternative. And he knew how she felt. He continued watching her from the window crumpling up one bit and throwing it in the bin then picking up another piece of paper and starting from scratch. He could see the frustration on her pretty face as she scrunched it up in anger because she couldn't do it right. And with one last long gaze at her he turned from the window and picked up his jacket slinging it over his shoulder. He needed a drink.

* * *

**So second chapter guys, mainly from Arthur's POV hope you like guys and if so please review :D**


	3. If You Go Down To The Bar Today

Arthur was sat at the bar in her hotel sipping away at his whisky. His eyes scanned the entire place making detailed profiles about them in his head. _Old habits die hard_. But that wasn't the only thing he was sweeping for, he was sweeping for Ariadne. He knew it was risky to be here but he had to be near, he had to make sure that she wouldn't get herself into any trouble. Though that was unlikely. She was the most accident prone of the group, but also the most daring. How many times she had ended up getting herself killed in her dreams for being way too over confident. But she wasn't afraid of the projections that would advance on her once she had got used to it. The only one that did bother her was Mal. And she had every right to be afraid of her.

But she was a complete clutz at times. She was usually dropping her pencils and knocking stuff over, especially when she was stressed. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he remembered a few of their training sessions. No matter how much she was told to cool it down she continued to completely ignore him and continue with her works of art that she was creating in her dream.

He turned to scan the bar once more and when he did he was shocked at the person who had just walked in. It couldn't have been her.

Ariadne strolled into the bar with an air of confidence. It had taken a bit of liquid confidence before she had left her room but she knew she couldn't lock herself away for the next month. It would drive her mad. So she strolled on deep into the bar her black dress sticking to her in all the right places.

She rarely ever went out. This was probably the first time she had gone out to a bar on her own. Her hair was straight with a few loose curls in it and her make up was subtle and elegant but she drew some male attention as she went to get a drink. She could feel their lustful eyes burn into her back and she suddenly wished that she hadn't even come down. As she neared the bar though a familiar figure was sat there drinking a whisky.

_No it can't be_ Ariadne said to herself as she quickened her pace over to the man in the suit. _What's he doing here _she carried on as almost reached him. Finally she reached his seat on the bar and put a hand on his shoulder. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest as she waited for the man to turn around.

When he did though her heart sank as she looked at the strange man in front of her. "You alright, is there anything I can do for you" the stranger said his voice filled with flattery and charm. Ariadne found herself blushing slightly as the man looked her up and down. He had the exact same hair and figure as Arthur and a very handsome face. _But he wasn't him. He wasn't her Arthur_.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else" she said putting her hands up in apology.

"Hey I can be anybody if you want me to" he laughed cheekily and she rolled his eyes at his cheesy line. "Let me buy you a drink, here sit" he said and he pulled out the chair next to him for her to sit down. Hesitantly she sat down not really knowing what to do now. She had never really been in this kind of situation before. "Any particular taste my lady" he grinned pulling out his wallet and placing it on the bar.

"Umm I'll have a tequila and tonic please" she said politely and the man ordered for her. She turned in her seat and looked around the rather crowded bar trying to look for the one man she wanted.

"Here we go, drink up" he said clinking his glass with her's a smug smile on his face. For some reason Ariadne found him to look rather sly and she suddenly became slightly wary of who he might be. She took one last look around the club before knocking the drink back quickly. _God she had needed that._

Unknown to her at the far end of the bar sat Arthur who's fists were clenched tightly and his jaw tightened in anger. He had seen what that man had done and now he was going to pay.

_

* * *

_

30 minutes later

…

"Woah careful" the man said as he gripped a hold of Ariadne tightly as they entered the elevator. Everything around her spun and her vision was blurry. Sounds were muffled and she could just about register the voice in her ear. Her limbs felt unusually heavy.

"I've only had one drink though" she slurred trying to lift her head up but finding it impossible. That she knew for a fact, she had only had one drink._ So how was she like this now_. She knew the answer but she couldn't find it amongst the seriously confused mass which was her brain at the moment.

"You had a few more then one I can tell you that now" he smirked as the elevator door shut behind him. He pushed her up against the wall of the elevator and began to kiss her. She tried to pull away from him. _She didn't want this, she wanted Arthur_. She tried to move from under his tight grasp but found it impossible.

"Ger off me" she slurred pushing her hands against his chest but this just made him tighten his grasp. She knew she was completely and utterly helpless. He ran his hand seductively up her side his fingertips grazing her thigh.

_Why won't he get off me_ she said to herself as the man continued to kiss her. Finally though panic began to set in and the adrenaline kick she got off it gave her enough energy and she launch her knee into his groin. He bent over in pain and she pushed herself to the furthest side of the elevator sucking in deep breaths not realizing that when she had done that he had ripped all the side of her dress. That's when the answer finally came to her. _She had been drugged._

Everything was going even slower now and she didn't even realize the man come towards her again and punch her solidly across the face. "Now let's play nicely shall we" he said as the elevator doors opened and he gripped a hold of her tightly leading her out of it her key card in his hand. Her limbs were even heavier and everything was as if it was going in treble slow motion. "Looks like we're here" he said and just as he went to swipe the card he was thrown forward his head smacking against the door knocking him clean out. But Ariadne had no time to thank her savior as a second later she collapsed to the floor the drug taking full effect.

* * *

Sun beamed through the hotel room and she groaned loudly. Her head throbbed and it felt as if it was going to explode everywhere. She opened her eyes carefully trying to take in as little light as possible. _What happened last night _she thought to herself as she sat up very slowly. Her lips were dried and cracked and for some reason one side felt swollen. She put her hand to it gingerly and winced as pain seared through it. _How did I get to my bed?,how am I in my pajamas?. _Questions were soaring through her mind as she tried to recall the night before.

Her throat felt dry and raw so slowly she walked into the bathroom and filled a cup full of water but when she looked in the mirror she was shocked to see the whole left side of her lip swollen and bruised. Her hair was completely tousled and make up stained her face. Nice look.

Ariadne gripped the sides of the sink tightly and before she knew it she promptly threw up as events from the night before came back to. _The man, the elevator. But where was he, and did he do what he intended to._ Fear filled her small frame as she vomited up what was lift in her stomach. Once she had got that out of her system she walked back to the bedroom but something had caught her eye. On the desk by the window lay another letter neatly folded and sealed in an envelope addressed to her.

She looked at it in confusion before walking to it slowly picking up the precise piece of paper and opening it quickly. Her heart once more began to flutter as she saw his handwriting lining the paper in her hands. Taking in a deep breath her eyes darted to the words.

_Ariadne,_

_I hadn't really planned on writing again as fast as this but as I expected you had to go and get yourself into some sort of trouble after one day. You should have known what that man wanted, I could see it from the otherside of the bar. Luckily for you I kept to my word and made sure that you got in okay. And don't worry about that guy, I took care of him he's on a barge to san Francisco as we speak._

_You really have to be more careful though Ari, because I won't be there everytime. And if something happened to you I wouldn't know what to do. So if not for yourself then please for me keep yourself out of trouble at all costs._

_Yours as always,_

_Arthur x_

_Ps – if you look in the second drawer of the freezer there is an ice pack to put on your face._

She placed the letter back down and rubbed her sorehead painfully. _Thank god for that_ she thought and let out a loud sigh of relief as she realized that nothing had happened afterwards. She turned and walked to the freezer as the letter instructed her too and opening it she found the ice pack in the second draw.

Ariadne grabbed it and place it to her sore lip wincing slightly as it stung the open wound. She slammed the freezer shut and fell down onto the bed. Her eyes landed on the letter and her frown was quickly replaced by a small smile as she realized who it was off. _Arthur._

He was here. In her room. More then likely writing the letter at the very desk she had been sat at the day before. Watching her sleep. She was in his arms as he carried her to the bed placing the quilts over her. These thoughts made her knees go weak and a low laugh emitted from her mouth. "Ahh Arthur what are you like".

* * *

**So third chapter up guys :D hope your enjoying and if so please review they really give me the kick to carry on writing.**


	4. Letting In & Reading Letters

A whole week had passed and she hadn't had a letter off Arthur. This worried her slightly but then again she knew he was probably busy as well keeping an eye on her. She would have like to think that she was his main priority but she knew this was Arthur. His mind was constantly business like and knew he hated having to just sit around. Even for her.

Her mind wandered idly as she slouched into the seat in the coffee house. The once piping beverage had now gone cold and she just sat there staring at the wall. She thought of Cobb and how he must be doing. He had his kids back and he finally had something to really get stuck into, being a father. And she just knew he was a good one. Then her thoughts landed on the ever so subtle Eames. More then likely gambling in some casino in Vegas she thought laughing to herself as she thought of the British man. As much as she hated to say it she actually missed him and his smart ass remarks. They always seemed to cheer her up whenever she became stressed even when some were rather crude. The banter the two shared was what she missed the most.

_"What seems to be the problem dear" he purred stopping next to her workstation and looked at the obviously wound up woman._

_"You" she grunted back at him getting up form her chair and stalking off towards her chalk board. He slinked forward a sly smile in his face. Oh he just loved to wind her up._

_"Me" he said putting a hand on his chest as if the words had hurt him. "Whatever have I done" he grinned knowing that he was only making the situation worse._

_"Your constant pestering about what's going on between me and Arthur, for the last time there is nothing" she said her hands on her hips and her posture strong. Now he really was pushing her._

_"Darling you seem to find even the possibility of you and Artie utterly repulsing at the moment, then again so would I, the man is hopeless with women" Eames grinned deciding to contradict himself in order for her to slip up and reveal all._

_"I don't find it repulsing, but there is nothing going on" Ariadne stated firmly narrowing her eyes at the cocky Brit._

_"Are you sure about that, because I was sure I heard you muttering his name whilst you were under the other night" he said a slight glint in his eyes,_

_"Wh-what did you hear" she asked slightly shocked this really had knocked her whole head and thoughts off their kilter._

_"You were calling out to him dear, enough said" he said smirking before turning and walking out of the room. Her heart raced and she bundled out after him tapping his shoulder._

_"Look don't mention anything okay" she said still angry at the man for listening in on her dream._

_A smile came to Eames face and a small laugh fell off his lips. "Well there really is nothing to tell darling" he said his grin becoming wider as he studied the Brunette's worried face. "I made the whole bloody thing up" he winked and rushed out of the room before she could get him. But before he knew it she had jumped on his back and was smacking his shoulder. But the only thing he could do was laugh._

She chuckled at the memory and ran a hand through her hair. Yusuf. Little old Yusuf. At first the two rarely spoke to each other but after a few weeks she began to see him like an older brother. As the two newbies to the team they could relate to feeling the uneasiness when everyone was in a room together but by the time the Fischer job had started they were all like one close tight knit family.

She hoped she would see them again. _All of them._

* * *

Arthur was lying in his hotel room. He was completely wiped. For what reason he had no idea. He hadn't exactly done anything remotely exhausting, if walking to the fridge and back counted.

He was also very very bored. He loved having something to do, something business like to think about it. But recently anything to do with business flew out the window. There was no room for that in his head. The only thing that there was room for was Ariadne.

_When did I get like this_ he said to himself placing his hands behind his head and stretching out. He had never ever been like this with women. Well he hadn't really been with that many women at all. He wasn't Eames.

But he had never wanted to be near someone as much as he did now. He wished he could just talk to her face to face not through letters. But they had to lay low. Another negative of the job. He felt that emotional attachment you get with someone, he could relate to her with everything and he knew they were on the exact same wavelength. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms above his head above before getting up off the bed. He casually strolled over to the desk and sat down and rolled his sleeves up neatly to his elbow before picking up a piece of paper and a pen.

And without any hesitation his pen glided across the crisp paper.

* * *

Ariadne was walking back into her hotel when the receptionist called her over. She ducked beneath the desk and when she appeared again she had an envelope in her hand. With a smile she handed it to Ariadne who grinned back and quickly headed to the elevator the letter clutched in both her hands.

Finally after what seemed like hours she made it to her hotel room and as soon as she stepped in she tore open the letter wondering what he would say this time.

_Dear Ariadne,_

_It's good to see that you have managed to stay out of trouble for the time being, well bar almost getting run over whilst crossing the road. Yes I saw that._

A small smirk came Ariadne's face and she blushed a deep crimson. How embarrassing.

_I was wondering how you were doing though, mentally I mean. I may be able to see you physically but not emotionally and that's where I really want to be, just to make sure that you are okay. But I doubt that. I remember what I was like after my first extraction, and it was hell. I was lonely, and drained and didn't have a clue what to do with myself. And that was after a simple extraction job. So it must be ten times worse with your first job being an inception and a hard one at that._

_Have you stopped dreaming yet. Because I did. I used to close my eyes and just hope that a dream would come to me, but now I can only dream through a needle sticking out of my arm. And I can bet my bottom dollar that you're feeling the same. But look what happened to Mal, she was stuck in that dream and I am praying that the same thing doesn't happen to you._

_You have a gift Ariadne. But don't let it cloud your perception of dreams and reality. Architecture in a dream can be anything you want it to be and in reality it's lot more complicated than that. For you that's the obvious attraction but I just know if you put your head to it you can make anything you want it to be in reality._

_So please just keep grounded. I'm always around so I'll know if you are or not so watch out after this month's gone. Stay safe Ariadne._

_Yours truly_

_Arthur x_

Tears pricked at her eyes as she read the letter. She had never really realized how much he cared for her until this one. He opened himself up to her to make sure that she could see how things would be now. Slowly a lone silent tear slipped down her cheek and onto the letter smudging some of the print.

Slowly she placed the letter back down and wiped away the tears that had escaped. She had never heard him speak so openly as he did in this. Not even when they were working, he always remained professional but she was finally starting to get a glimpse of the real Arthur. The man he was behind the suits and the slicked back hair. The man behind the guarded and stony façade which he held up so well at times. Inside there was a man with a very big heart and someone who needed looking after. And she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would be the one to do it. To ask if he was okay instead of the other way round, to ask if there was something he needed to talk about and not her.

Yes Arthur was lonely. But not for long.

* * *

**So guys thank you so much for the reviews they are really spurring me to continue with this so next chapter be up soon and review if you liked this one guys.**


	5. Dreams Are Dreadful

**So yes i have been absent for a few days, a very wet and very drunk camping trip :) but fear not because im back and got a little update for you right here guys so enjoy.**

* * *

She awoke the next morning feeling fresher then she had any other day. After the letter she had received last night Ariadne had began to look at things a lot more positively. Everything he had said in the letter was true. She was lonely. She couldn't dream anymore, the only thing that came to her in her sleep was Mal. And she wished that what happened in the dream world could become reality. But the letter made her realize. Anything is possible because it was a dream.

Leaning over she placed her thumb above her totem and flicked it over. The small clink of it on the hard wood reassured her that everything was real. These letters were real. Arthur was near and it wasn't all part of her subconscious.

She smiled widely as she remembered his words. The things he had advised her, the things he had felt as well. It showed her that she was not alone and she never would be. She studied her totem as she continued to push it over. _Just to make sure_. Her thoughts then lingered to the man who had made her feel like this. She wondered if he was doing the same thing. Throwing his die back and forth checking to see if this was all reality. _More then likely yes _she thought to herself as she stretched her arms above her head. This was Arthur we were talking about.

* * *

Arthur was sat down in the hotel restaurant sipping at the glass of orange juice he had in his hand. The other was pressed deeply in his pocket as he rolled his die between his fingers feeling the exact weight of the totem. _I hope she's realized what the dream world can do to people if you get to attached to it_ he thought to himself as his mind wandered to the letter he had given to her yesterday.

He let his thoughts rest on the Architect. She was the only person who knew these things now. Not once had he ever said how he felt to anyone. But to her it seemed perfectly natural, it was as if she was put on this world for him, to be someone that he can confide in. He knew he was a recluse and that he hardly had a life but he was hoping that now that would all change with her close to him.

He was counting down the days till they could finally meet face to face. Sure he saw her face everyday but this would be different. He could read her face and touch it with his hands and his mouth. He could stare infinitely into her brown eyes and just lose himself in the woman who had so quickly captured his heart. He could breathe in the sweet scent of her hair as he held her tightly to him keeping himself and her sane as they trudged on through their wondrous lives in dreams and reality.

His thoughts then lingered to Cobb and Mal. Their love was so strong that they even made a life with each other in their dreams thinking that it would last forever. But sooner or later, you have to wake up. And when they did Mal was gone in the mind. It had drove her insane. The one thing that frightened him about himself and Ariadne is that it could so easily happen to the two of them. And he never wanted anything like that to happen to Ariadne.

He shuddered at the thought. _How can I compare Ariadne and Mal, they're two completely different people _he reassured himself shaking the French woman's face from his head and instead focusing on the Architect.

His body was aching for her. Every atom of him screamed for him to just run up to her room and take her in his arms to make sure she was okay and safe. But his ever so sharp and professional mind told him otherwise. He knew how dangerous it was and he was not going to put her in anymore danger then she was. No he knew in the long run this wait would all be worth it.

* * *

She was stood alone in the dark. Spinning around she could see nothing but blackness in every direction. But there was something there, something whispering to her. She narrowed her eyes as she continued to spin on the spot wondering what was there waiting for her in the darkness. But she soon found out as a familiar woman stepped forward.

"Mal" she said her voice barely above a whisper as the woman appeared in front of her dress in the sultry black dress hat she had worn in Limbo. "What are you doing here" she said her voice breaking slightly. _How did she get here, she was dead?._

"You took him from me" she said simply as she circled Ariadne like a vulture. Ariadne froze at these words. She followed the womans movements trying not to show how scared she really was but she knew it was pointless because Mal knew anyway.

"No he left because he realized what was important" Ariadne said back bravely trying to muster up all the power into her voice that she could. The woman completely petrified her. There was something about her look, about her voice which screamed danger.

"No you shot me and told him to leave me which he did" Mal said her voice slightly more sharper with this.

"You killed me first" Ariadne said back knowing which was worse. "And Dom did what was right for him and for your kids, you couldn't trap him there because he's better then that and he finally came to realize that you were gone" Ariadne said back her voice harder then before. She wasn't about to let this woman walk all over.

"Because of you, you invaded his mind and turned him against me, it's all your fault" Mal screamed and with that she pulled out the gun that was behind her and shot. Ariadne only had a split second before she felt the shot hit her chest.

She shot up in bed sweat lacing her brow. Her heart was pounding and it felt as if it was going to explode out of her chest. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream_ she kept repeating to herself like a mantra. She gripped a hold of her bishop hard and flicked it over watching as it fell. It was just a dream she mumbled once more before flicking the light that was beside her on.

Rubbing the back of her neck she arose and went to the kitchen area of the hotel and began to boil the kettle. Opening the fridge she pulled out an apple and bit into it. She drummed her fingers impatiently on the surfaces as she waited for the kettle to finish boiling and as soon as it did she made herself a hot cup of tea.

Picking it up she walked back over to the bed and placed it down beside her before dropping her head into her hands. _It was just a dream_.

* * *

Arthur watched from his window as he saw the light flick on. _What was she doing awake at this hour of the morning _he thought moving himself closer to it. He could see her hurry over to the kitchen and he could just about register the fear on her face as she did. His heart sank and he could have sworn he had felt what she had.

Finally after a few minutes she reappeared and was perched at the end of her bed head in her hands sobbing silently to herself. His heart began to tug and he could feel his legs trying to run over to her hotel but he stopped himself. He could only watch helplessly as her shoulders slowly shook as sobs racked her frame.

His eyes glazed over a little as he watched the girl break down in her room. He wished he could be there to hold her and to reassure her and to protect her from the horrors that were plaguing her sleep. But he knew he couldn't. Not just yet.

After around ten minutes she wiped away the tears from her face and made her way over to the window and pulled the net back to look down at the street below. He took a step back so she would not be able to see him opposite her. He smiled to himself as he took in her appearance. Her hair was completely tousled and she wore a grey pair of sweat pants and a yellow tank top.

Ariadne scanned the street below which was completely deserted. Her eyes then wandered to the hotel in front of her and she looked at the room opposite her's. Narrowing her eyes she could have sworn she could see someone in the window watching her. _Just your imagination _she said to herself before letting the net slip back to it's place and she settled back into her bed hesitantly praying that Mal would not return that night.

Arthur let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. His heart had stopped and his breath hitched when his eyes caught her's and although she couldn't see him he could see her and he couldn't help but have the wind knocked out of him. A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth and he ran an anxious hand through his hair. _Would the wait be worth. Definietly_.

* * *

**So guys thank you thank you! Im doing this for you lot and plus cause I love inception! So if you liked once more then please do review they keep me writing.**


End file.
